


Silent Conversation Part 8 Valentine's day

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Harvey is oblivious, It All Ends Well, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike says it but not loud enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation Part 8 Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts), [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts), [FarAwayInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/gifts), [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts), [ertka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertka/gifts), [EragonSaphira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonSaphira/gifts), [JaneDuJour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDuJour/gifts), [skyenapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenapped/gifts), [Sairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/gifts), [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts), [Fionafu0402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionafu0402/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [team_freewill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/gifts).



> This was posted on tumblr as a gift for all my wonderful Marvey friends.

If he wanted to be honest with himself, Harvey should’ve seen this one coming all along.

The way Mike was _staring_ at him that morning in his office was way to intense to be remotly normal.

Even for Mike.

But Havey had never been very good at looking at calendars.

Valentine Day had never been his number one priority.

Until Mike, of course.

Mike was such a helpless romantic at heart.

Luckily, Jessica received 75 ruby red roses from Jeff Malone right after lunch.

It hit Harvey like a ton of bricks.

That’s what Mike had been trying to tell him all along.

Harvey rushed to Mike in the corridor.

It didn’t matter that half of the office was watching them.

 

_Fuck it. You’re so cute, Mike._

_Would you be my Valentine?_

_Hell yeah, Harvey. I thought you’d never ask_

 

For [@sairyn-noc](http://tmblr.co/mriwqa_3GPukIlWC0k0Qj6A) [@sal-si-puedes](http://tmblr.co/mj9ALN_DVzuVCEIUHfoQ52Q) [@sosauffie](http://tmblr.co/mhpgrf6QHsPRJuM5w3M3sjw) [@skyenapped](http://tmblr.co/mW8zZ5Xlpx5DpWDB8bqySSA) [@fionafusuits @janedujour](http://tmblr.co/me8QH4urlmsVE4HG8J7tSTw)  
[@suitsaddict](http://tmblr.co/mqG94fdNviMTig4CP70UKfA) [@xehahn](http://tmblr.co/mtUJ4HgywbCCrO9PUajXLrw) [@tattooedsiren](http://tmblr.co/mB0bBSLUExppuSCeB3I6TLA) [@harvey-bangs-mike](http://tmblr.co/mIv7dIXB7G_dtWzFOotf9Xg) [@fuckyeahmarvey](http://tmblr.co/mqRDaTBIoy0DiiBskZxfxTA) [@pearsonspecterlitt](http://tmblr.co/mQtx3r8MlSbBVp4skN49yqw) [@krakatit](http://tmblr.co/mGIY5rsNzfUqjlmdnw95sIQ) [@specter-und-ross](http://tmblr.co/mTy0gfanxlgVHOjRm-2c-0A) [@teamfreewill-](http://tmblr.co/mvUU0KaRFO2dC6Xi6F_o6tw) [@eragonsaphira](http://tmblr.co/mbBScqsSgf8SgrXqIMCGkHA) @ertka

And I’m sure I’m forgetting great Marvey shippers because I’m late for a meeting and I need to rush and I wanted to post this today.

I love you all, Mavey shippers.I hope you had a great Valentine

And if you didn’t, because sometimes it happens, I wish you’ll find your true love in 2016.

Huuuugs


End file.
